Love For Murder
by MurderIsn'tNice
Summary: I was bored and decided to make this.


This is all complete fiction, please don't take it seriously.

As most do, this story takes a place in a small but nice town. The only thing most do is keep a secret or maybe a piece of murder? That's me and my two amigos, Ren and Em. How rude I need to introduce myself, I am Konny. This story is in a little town known as Ashville and it all began at my school….

So I was walking to school, normal day and very normal people. The one that stood out was my crush, Allen Whittsle. Yes he has a weird name but his face says it all. Brown hair, light blue eyes, freckles on his cheeks, he was perfect! Anyhow back to the story… Allen stared at me and turned his back and talked to his friends and I went up to mine.

"There you are!" Said Ren. "We were looking for ya!" I apologized to Ren in advance before returning a glare to this one girl. Now what you may be thinking is it is an old friend and we got off wrong but no, she was the most annoying person I have ever met. Her name was Ella and since we were in the same class we of course got in the same science group..

"Konny we got a new job for tonight." Em whispered in my ear. I nodded reluctantly and read the paper.

It read 'I need you to murder someone for me and make it look like an accident. His name is Ryan Gullo'

Now I know what you're thinking, why the heck do you have to murder someone? Basically we are hit men or women if you prefer that.

"Quite an interesting job to be given." I said to my comrades, I thought about the job and got the perfect idea.

"We need a diversion, one of us has to flirt with him and bring him to the woods." Ren and Em stared in confusion but then quickly understood.

"I'll go." Offered Ren. It was a good idea, we already knew this "Ryan"s profile and type of people he liked. Ren would work perfectly. Oh yes I need to let you know what they look like, Ren and Em.

Ren and Em are both girls. Ren has really dark brown hair that looks black and some caramel streaks in her hair, she has brown eyes and is just a friendly person overall, except on the job.

Em also has dark brown hair, but not as dark as Ren's, blue eyes and is a very interesting person that loves books. We all do because it expands our brains, which helps when we need our brain quite a lot during our job. Me? I will be a secret for a couple pages at the least I will tell you my eye color. It is hazel (green/blue).

"Well I guess I will talk to you lot after class at lunch." Ren told us in a wavering tone, she seemed sick but I hoped that wasn't the case.

"Alright, see you then." And I left for my first class. Math and Science. I couldn't believe it when I first started high school (yes I am in high school) when I knew Allen was in my class. He had been in my classes since 6th grade (7th he wasn't though) and it made me have more pink on my cheeks than usual. I of course didn't wear make-up, but sometimes I wish I did. I don't use it because I don't care about my flaws. I know there are many people that do, I am just not that person. Anyhow I walked into the class and then I saw it, my knife from last night's job. My teacher somehow got a hold of it and I was worried after seeing it.

"Take a seat class" said our teacher, Mr. Theiler. He had to be at least 30 years old; he had blue eyes and light brown/red hair. It was funny how even though it was high school that didn't stop him from telling us all about his children, the funny stories and the weird stories. Then he got to talking about my knife. He told us he found it in the street still soaked with blood and even the police couldn't pull any prints from it. I felt relief hit my shoulders.

The knife on the wall was given to me by my great grandfather and was quite important to me, the blade was made of diamond instead of iron and was painted over to make sure it wasn't stolen, the handle was a circle shape and I added a clip so I can carry it easier at night.

"Get out your textbooks and start working on page 178 problems #'s 20-63." He spoke with a mocking tone as if to say 'You better get it done'. I got all the problems done in less than 30 minutes while others still struggled. I looked over at Allen and watched him work on his homework. His blue eyes wavered over the page and he was very silent as he worked. I remember him helping me out when a couple other jocks had taped something on my back (it read 'Psycho of Norway') and were making fun of me for being a 'nerd'. It was very nice of him to even though we barely talk to one another. Suddenly he looked up directly into my eyes, I turned around and I felt my face grow warm. He then looked at me and said,

"Hi." To my surprise he didn't look awkward that I was staring at all, like it was forgotten in a time vortex.

"Hi." I replied back. His face grew a tiny smile and then he went back to work. I started reading 'Champion' by Marie Lu and sighed at how it was like a love triangle here. I am glad I don't have someone who loves me back and then I can't decide, seems tough. Yeah, whatever, back to the story.

Allen finished about 3 minutes after me and started drawing, it was quite common for this to happen during class when they were done but our teacher preferred us to read. After I finished the rest of my book I started to listen to music and listened to one of my favorites, "I'm not the one". I would have preferred "I Write Sins Not Tradgedies" but it will do. The music helped me think anyway, I needed to get my knife back but how? Then I had an idea, 3 hours before I needed to go out I would go and pick the lock at the school (wearing something to cover my hair and face of course) and just go grab it. When the music stopped I glanced over at Allen, he was done drawing and was reading "Divergent", I never have read the book because it is way too similar to "The Hunger Games" novels in my opinion. Mr. Theiler looked at me and then at Allen and chuckled lightly, I took a glance around the classroom instead of at Allen and noticed some mistakes. The board had a piece torn off on one side like someone was mad and decided to do so.

"Konny. Psst." I looked over my shoulder to see Logan, Allen's only not jerk-like friend. "Have you heard about this new football guy at East End High school?" I nodded my head, the new football guy was called Crusher for a nickname. His real name is actually Paul McCloon.

"He is going to play against your wish to be _boyfriend_" Logan gave a quiet laugh and I hit him in the shoulder. I felt my face grow warm but still stared at him.

"Shut up Logan!" I said as quietly as I could. At that point I played a song to calm me down. Wasn't exactly sure what the song was but it did the trick at the least. After class I went to lunch and met up again with Ren and Em who looked at me awkwardly.

"What?" I looked at them both and noticed that they had looked at the file about Ryan. I hadn't told them anything and forgot to tell them one tiny detail. We would have to be able to get into a bar to reach him.

"Guys, I am sorry I didn't tell you before but I already have a plan set up for it." It was true; I had 3 ID cards that said we were 21 at the least. Each had our name on it and our picture's. They nodded and gave a sigh of relief.

I left to my reading and history class, which was my last class of the day. It was a weird High School.

I could barely concentrate in class and when it was over I took a deep breath and out I went. I quickly, before Mr. Theiler came back in, grabbed my dagger/knife.

I headed home for dinner and then would head out to the bar to meet Ren and Em.

"Mom I'm home! I have to go to my study group though!" I heard a muffled shout that sounded like, "Okay" so I took my bag with new things in it for tonight's victim of death.

I was outside the bar waiting with our ID's and everything, I was going to come with Ren inside. I really needed something fun to do. Ren came running down the street and Em followed after her.

"Here are your ID's." I passed them over and went inside, ready with my fake ID. Showing it to the guard person I went inside and sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch, I really needed one. Many people were dancing and I realized it was one of those bars. Ren started looking for Ryan and Em was dancing. It made me chuckle and I took another drink of my scotch. A guy walked over to the bar and sat next to me and ordered a Bloody Mary with extra beer inside of it. He was cute, light brown hair, medium build, and his eyes were a light brown like one of a deer.

he looked over at me like he knew I was there the whole time, this made me flinch a little bit.

"Hello." His voice was sort of soft but had the tone of a serious person. He was friendly and social, I could tell he was a gentleman too. He wore dress shoes and even had a tie. He went back to his beverage and I to mine. I had a couple more and could tell I was completely drunk.

"Would you like to dance?" The man stood before me and held out a hand. I nodded because I was afraid my voice would sound quite weird due to me being drunk and all and took his hand.

"I should probably introduce myself, I'm Chris. You?" I tried my best to speak.

"I'm Konny." I replied. I could see Em and Ren staring at me in confusion until they noticed where I had sat. It had 3 glasses that were filled with scotch that were now empty. My favorite song came on, "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" and I could tell Chris liked the song as well, especially after what he said.

"This is my favorite song." He whispered. I think he was trying to talk to himself, too bad for that idea.

"Mine too." He gave one of those bright smiles that you just have to look at. I just smiled back and might have started to blush, it was impossible to tell.

Chris danced with incredible pace and confidence. It was hard to see his real intentions, maybe he just wanted to dance? After the music stopped he leaned in, I didn't think he would actually do it. He kissed me, his lips were soft and caring. At least I think it was. All I know is waking up in the morning and not at my place.


End file.
